


Buzzing little secrets

by Dream_Birds



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blurr knows some therapy stuff, M/M, Mechpreg, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Scrapper knows their Secret, but can’t keep a robo-fetus alive, sparkling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Birds/pseuds/Dream_Birds
Summary: Blurr makes a run to Dinobot Island to check up on the robo-lizards and get some supplies to scrapper, then he finds a certain techno-organic Bug.Sometimes I updated previous chapters when I upload new ones, be warned
Relationships: Blurr/Waspinator
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Supply run

“Alright. That should be enough. Ready to go?” Asked the yellow minbot as he handed the slender, blue bot the last of the supplies he’ll be taking to Dinobot Island. The Resident constructicon of the island, Scrapper, needed some supplies for his shelter. 

Blurr was fast enough to get there by foot, and get away from the Dinobot if they engaged a fight. He was not in the best condition to be fighting really, though, hopefully, the Dinobots will be more passive today.

“Yes, Bumblebee, I’m ready.” Blurr answered. His voice was much slower than usual. After the incident with Shockwave, Blurr hasn’t been feeling his normal fast-paced attitude. Even now, with his body back, he’s still a little... twitchy.

“Well, head off then, and remember ratchet wants you back by 10:00.”

And with that, Blurr sped off. Down the street, he Heard the sound of wind passed his audio-receptors. He felt the concrete collide with his feet as each long stride took him farther and farther away from base.

He ran farther and farther until he couldn’t feel solid ground, now he felt... liquid. As his momentum kept him moving forwards, not allowing him to sink. It was a weird feel, the water moving with, then away from, him. It was very different than the road.

Finally, he reached the island. After dropping off most of the supplies to Scrapper, he took a-few dozen, high-packed, energon cubes and hid them across the island. Some in the ‘hunting grounds’ for Grimlock, some in ground-level plants for Snarl, and some in tall trees for the flying Dinobot, whom Scrapper has been calling ‘Swoop’.

When Blurr finished hiding the cubes, unable to find the Dinobot at first, checked his internal clock, (9:32), he still had plenty of time, might as well enjoy the island a bit and walk around, might be good for him. On his walk, he saw lots of organics, some big enough go up to his knees, some small enough to perch on a single digit, and then their are the Dinobot. They seemed to be in recharge at the time, and it looked like they were excepting Snarl back.

As he kept walking,Blurr started to hear an strange sound. It sounded like an engine trying to start, but also like some of the smallest organics, a sort of buzzing sound, only much louder. He followed the buzzing to were it originated from, only to be met with a large, insect-like bot ,with green plating and purple wing-like structures, sitting on a large rock.

It turned its large head towards Blurr. purple organic-like optics staring unblinkingly at him.

*HISSS*


	2. Get to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurr and waspinator get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me of any spelling mistakes
> 
> Warning:Feels

*HISSSS*  
  


Blurr, not want to be attacked, ran. He ran deep into the forest, but stayed somewhere Where he can watch the bug, but the bug couldn’t see him. As he stared, he noticed the bug wasn’t following him, just sitting there, its large claws squeezing its head. ‘ _why?_ ’ He thought.’Is _it...sick?Injured?‘_

It was definitely in some sort of pain. ‘ _Maybe it’s hungry_. _Yeah, that it, hungry_.’ Blurr ran to get one of the pecked energon-cubes, ‘ _hopefully that **thing** can eat these_.‘

He, slowly, walked to the bug as it gave another, low, *HISSS*. This time, its wings vibrated more frantically, and the things on its lower jaw opened, Blurr hoped it wouldn’t decide to eat **him** instead.

He presented the cube to the bug, shaking, as it lowered it Massive head. A liquid substance dripping from its mouth. Blurr could, now, see a pair of smaller arms and that it had black stripes on it’s frame, and a large, extra Section protruding from the base of it’s spinal structure.

Blurr got a bit closer not knowing what next when suddenly the bug snapped its jaws around the cube. Blurr recoiled his hands back in fear he might have lost a digit. Luckily, he didn’t.

Now that the bug was distracted, he got a bit closer, while it ate the cube, and saw that it could easily tower over most Decepticons just from how long its legs were. He also noticed all the scars along its body. Blurr got down to its knee joints and gently rubbed his hand along its leg, he also noticed some parts were Cyber-metal and some Parts were, in fact, organic.

Blurr looked up at the bug as stared back down at him after it finish the cube. After a long awkward minute, Blurr finally asked, “what’s your name?”

He didn’t expect it to understand him, so it surprised him when it answered, “Wazzpinator” came its static-y, broken Voice.

“Hello waspinator, um...my name is Blurr.” He said, jumping on the rock to sit next to him. “Sooooo...What are doing here?” Blurr asked, hands sitting closed together in his lap, wanting to understand why and how he was here.

“Wazzp waz framed to be a spy. They locked Wazzp up, they do horrible, **horrible** things to Wazzp, but Wazzp escaped. Wazzp finds spider-lady. She said she’d be Wazzp’s friend. Make Wazzp bigger, stronger. But Spider-lady lied, now, Wazzp iz Wazzpinator.”

Blurr felt bad, knowing exactly who the real spy was. Knowing that wasp, a poor, innocent bot, was Locked away. While Longarm, the real Decepticon spy, was getting closer to the council and Ultra Magnus. And how much Longarm, or Shockwave, hurt _him._

 _“_ It’s ok.” Blurr reassured, patting the larger bot on the back. “Longarm hurt me too. He crushed me into a small cube and just... Through me away.” Blurr started to feel shaky and wondered if he should stop. Taking a deep vent, he turned up to Waspinator. His head was tilted to the side, telling Blurr that he should continue. “It was horrible, being aware of what was happening, but no one knowing it was me. Trying to scream for help but no one can hear me. Trying to run but I can’t move. Feeling my body being broken, crushed, and compact, by someone I thought I could trust...”

Blurr optics started to well up as he started twitching a little when he felt Wasp pull him into what was probably a hug, the smaller arms wrapped around his head in an attempt to comfort the speedster. They were both played by shockwave, and paid for it.

Blurr checked his clock again. (9:57). He had to leave or else Ratchet will furious with him. Pulling away from Wasp, he said “I... have to get going. See you soon?” He asked, though unsure if he wants to come back,Wasp didn’t answer, only nodded, and Blurr took off back to base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Picture waspinator sitting hunched over On a rock and blurr rubbing his knee


	3. Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back

When Blurr made it back to base, he was greeted by the ninja-bot, Jazz, at the entrance, a worried look on his face-plates. He probably didn’t expect him to be out this close to 10:00, ‘ _I need to keep track of time more_ ’ he thought as he skidded to a stop in front of the ninja-bot.

  
  


“Hay, Blurr, everyone expected you to be back sooner than this, did something happen?” Jazz asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the side of the base. Jazz had been worried about the well-being of everyone ever since Prowl had died, worried he might lose someone again.

  
  


“I’m fine, I just thought it would be nice to take a look around the island. Guess I lost track of time, sorry.” Blurr said, rubbing his arm with his hand as his head and shoulder twitched a bit. Since the accident, Blurr was feeling more awkward and uncomfortable, like he’s not in his own body (technically he’s not).

  
  


Jazz put his hand around Blurr as he walked inside, “ Don’t be sorry, everyone forgets the time once in a while-” he paused as they saw Bumblebee on the couch, playing video games. “-Some more than others… AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE RECHARGING?” Jazz shouted to get Bee’s attention, but instead scared him to transform into his alt-mode and drove off to his room.

* * *

Later that night, Blurr couldn’t stop thinking about Waspinator. Last time he checked, Wasp was supposed to be a Mimi-bot, same baseframe as Bumblebee’s, what happened to him. What he told Blurr didn’t exactly explain a lot.

  
  


There were so many questions Blurr wanted to ask him, _‘how exactly did you get this way?’ ‘What do you do on the island?’ ‘Is hard to live being part organic?’ ‘Do you_ **_like_ ** _being part organic?’_ So many questions he needed answers to.

  
  


He also thought that getting to know him a little bit more would be nice. Come to think of it, when was the last time Wasp got to talk to someone normally? Maybe they could be friends. _‘Maybe that’s what he needs. What_ **_both_ ** _of them need, a friend. Yeah.’_

  
  


Blurr made up his mind. He will see Waspinator again, tomorrow.


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurr and Waspinator are officially friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have rushed the end.

(6:07), Bright, early in the morning, which Blurr was used to, never was good at sleeping in. As he stepped out of his room, he remembered what he was going to do today, ‘go see Waspinator again,’ right, he just had some paperwork to do first.

  
  


As he made his way to the common room, and pick up a small can of oil, he was stopped by Bumblebee. The yellow and black minibot grabbed Blurr’s arm to get his attention, which he did not enjoy.

  
  


“So, uh, you got back a little late last night. Did something happen? Were you attacked by… something? Or—“

  
  


“Nothing bad happened.” Blurr cut Bumblebee off, pulling his arm out of Bee’s hand. Blurr **did** appreciate that the young bot worried about him, he just wished he’d leave him sometimes.

  
  
  


“Look I… zippy—“ 

  
  
  


* **SMACK** *

  
  


“I told you not to call me that” Blurr said, backhanding Bee, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to get him to stop talking. Bumblebee rubbed the side of his helm for a few seconds before turning and walking out.

  
  


Blurr made his way to one of the desks, where he began his report. Anything about rogue Decepticon still lurking around, any machines the allspark brought to life, whether it be sentient, a drone, or just a nuisance. Blurr worked for hours before he finished around 3:20. So he turned in his reports, through away his now empty can of oil, and headed off, not before being stopped that is.

  
  


“And just where do you think you’re going?” Came the grumpy old of the medic, Ratchet.

  
  


“Going to Dinobot Island?”

  
  


“And why are you going to Dinobot Island?”

  
  


“...Because it’s nice.” Blurr answered, not wanting the old bot to know he was going to see Wasp. After all, his files say he died when his body exploded, taking over half the island with him. As far as anyone knew, Waspinator was dead. And it was right after he was cleared from being a spy.

  
  


*Sigh* “Alright, just remember to—“

  
  


“To be back before 10:00, I got it. I’ll keep a better track of time.” He said, speeding off to the island.

  
  


When Blurr touched the beach of Dinobot Island, he realized he had no idea where it was Waspinator could be, So he walked down the beach till he found Scrapper.

  
  


“Hay, speedy, what you doing here?” The casted away constructicon asked the autobot.

  
  


“I’m looking for Waspinator”

  
  


“Waspinator?”

  
  


“Big, green, half organic, monster bug”

  
  


“Oh, that thing. It’s, um, usually beyond the big rocks are over near the pond that Grimlock likes”

  
  


“Okay, thank you.” Blurr said as he ran to find Grimlock now. Luckily, he did find him at a pond near some big rocks. Now he just had to get by. Very easy. he zipped pasted the rock, now, all he has to do is search the area until he finds Wasp. It took a few minutes, but he finally found him, sleeping awkwardly on the ground. Blurr, not wanting to wake him, carefully stepped back, he’ll just wait for Wasp to wake up.

  
  


* **SNAP***

  
  


Waspinator heard the sound of a tree branch braking and turned to hiss at the intruder but stopped when he saw Blurr. Blurr, feeling bad about accidentally waking Wasp up, sat next to him as the larger bot as he got in a more comfortable position, his arms crossed under him.

  
  


“So…How are you today?” Blurr asked, trying to start a conversation and seem a little less awkward.

  
  


“Wazzpinator izz…” Wasp stopped, thinking about his answer. It had been so long since he talked to another bot. “Fine. Wazzpinator iz fine. How iz Blurr?

  
  


“Good I guess, I mean I did get up too early, and did get annoyed by Bumblebee, and—“

  
  


“BUMBLEBOT! ON EARTH!?” Waspinator hissed in anger at hearing the name, the name of bot that got him thrown in prison, and he’s back on earth?

  
  


Wasp started breathing very heavily and rapidly, his wing began to buzz and his claws doug into the ground. Blurr had to calm down or else he’ll try to eat Bumblebee or something the next time he sees the minibot.

  
  


“Hay! Waspinator, calm down, calm down!” Blurr yelled, holding the sides of Wasp’s helm. “Look at me, ok, take a deep breath.” He said, using one hand to smooth down his antennas, that started to stick up, and the other hand to keep the things on the side of his head close so Wasp didn’t bite him.

  
  


Waspinator finally started to calm down as tears began to form in his big, purple, unblinking optics. Wasp put his head in Blurr’s lap as the blue bot continued to stroke his antennas “Feel better now?” Blurr asked, Wiping away some of the tears that started to drip onto his legs. Wasp didn’t respond, “ You have some serious problems, wasp. Maybe I can help you?”

  
  


“Help Waspinator?”

  
  


“Yeah! That’s what friends do, right?”

  
  


“Blurr’z Wazzpinatorz...friend?” Waspinator asked, raising his head and upper body to look down at Blurr as the smaller mech began to twitch.

  
  


“I-Is that ok?

  
  


The only answer he got was Waspinator placing his head back in his lap, a low humming sound coming from what Blurr assumed was his mutated engine. Blurr felt one of wasp’s large arms wrapped around him, as he told him that Bumblebee was not the one to blame for his problems, that Bumblebee personally made sure his name was cleared, and the real spy was locked up forever. All to make sure he won’t freak out the moment he sees him and to make sure he knows won’t get arrested again. By the time it was 8:00, Blurr told Waspinator that he would be back next week but first, he had some stuff on Cybertron to do.

  
  


Blurr said his goodbyes and sped off back to base, at a more reasonable time, he said hello to everyone before going to recharge, happy, and hopping he can make Waspinator happy too.


End file.
